Trashmaster
, its earliest appearance in the series (Rear quarter view).]] The Trashmaster is a garbage truck which is appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. It essentially succeeds the Garbage Truck from Grand Theft Auto 2, the first garbage truck to be featured in the series. Overview As with most other utility/industrial vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series, the Trashmaster has no functional purpose, with the exception of GTA Liberty City Stories; it has a side mission entitled Trash Dash, where the player must drive a Trashmaster around the city, picking up garbage in a Taxi mission style way. It is one of the slowest vehicles in the series, and in GTA III, it has the lowest point value when destroyed, 10. The Trashmater is commonly found driving in the industrial sections of each city. The Trashmaster in GTA IV only spawns in the early hours of the morning; it also has a functioning back door, although it can only be operated during the mission Taking in the Trash, where Niko Bellic must drive to waypoints, picking up diamond-filled trash bags along the way. Description Throughout the games, its appearance has remained mostly the same, with the exception of the front cab, which switches around from flat cab-over design to a standard cab in-between the games. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Trashmaster resembles a Mack MR. In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories it has a cab similar to the Yankee, but the grille is slightly altered, GTA San Andreas's version also has different headlights and added turning signals. The GTA IV rendition is the most realistic yet, with LSD workers hanging on the back, as well as various other details. It closely resembles a DSNY (Department of Sanitation New York) Mack LE Refuse Collection Truck. It is based on a Mack LE but the front is slightly altered. Locations GTA III *Occasionally spawns in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *Rarely spawns in Portland Island and on the Callahan Bridge. GTA Vice City *Frequently spawns in Vice Port. *Parked in the junk yard in Little Haiti. GTA San Andreas *Rarely spawns in Ocean Docks. GTA Liberty City Stories *Parked in the Harwood junk yard, also spawns within the Harwood district. *Parked in the Carson General Hospital car park on Staunton Island. *Parked in the Francis International Airport car park in Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in the junkyard in Little Haiti *Obtainable through Cheat Codes GTA IV * Found parked in the underpass of Fishmarket South, near Pier 45. * Plenty spawn parked in a depot also near Pier 45, to your right. * Many spawn around Liberty city at night. Trivia *A GTA III style Trashmaster appears in Manhunt 2, also a Rockstar Games Production. *The Trashmaster plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM in GTA IV. Gallery Image:Trashmaster (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition, with a Yankee-based cab (Rear quarter view). Image:Trashmaster (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Image:Trashmaster (GTALCS) (front).jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Image:Trashmaster (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV rendition, readopting the cab over design seen in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. Image:Trashmaster (GTA4) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition, rear quarter view, depicting the additional garbage collectors holding on in the rear. }} de:Trashmaster es:Trashmaster Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Trucks